


With A Little Help From My Friend

by ExileOnMainStreet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOnMainStreet/pseuds/ExileOnMainStreet
Summary: Alpha！萨乌尔 × Omega！科克
Relationships: Saúl Ñíguez/Koke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	With A Little Help From My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 没意思的车。非常雷。肉不香。很套路。  
> 珍爱眼睛，请慎重考虑后再选择阅读。

科克坐在训练场的卫生间隔间内。他淹没在发情期的情欲中，几乎无力动弹。

他极其费劲地抓起自己的抑制剂，再次确定了它已过期这一事实。不然呢，他自嘲地想。他太过大意，把抑制剂的有效日期完全忽视了。他甚至没有意识到自己正处于发情期，直到今早来到训练场时被队友的信息素击中为止。

所以科克孤身一人坐在这里。无法得到满足产生的燥热使他晕乎乎的，他隐约希望着有人能发现他，进而给他带来些帮助--不管是肉体上的还是精神上的好像都不赖。  
但他的自尊心不喜欢这种想法，他不愿意为了生理需求和任何人随便地搞在一起。这也是他一直选择服用抑制剂，而不是求助于那些并不十分可靠的alpha的理由。但此时，科克作为发情的omega，能做的却只有无助地坐在这里，期盼任何人的到来。

作为omega，科克又一次无力地想。他明白性别不是自己可以选择的，但他不能否定，对足球运动员来说，alpha的确占尽了优势。多年以来他已尽己所能克服性别带来的不便，但有时，他必须承认，他还是不得不屈服于生理性的缺陷。比如现在。

这点一直以来都使他十分难受，他不甘于性别方面的阻碍，但又无可奈何。

科克仍然独自坐着，感到头更晕了。

但他突然闻到了清新的青草味。

不用仔细闻，科克就可以确定来人是萨乌尔。同队多年，他对对方的信息素气味不可能不了解。萨乌尔的味道总是能在第一时间击中他，今早也不例外。

脚步声越来越近，最终在隔间门外停下。

“科克。”果然是萨乌尔的声音。

“你在发情。”

妈的，这不废话。科克即使处于发情带来的折磨下，也禁不住吐槽一句。

但不可避免地，alpha的到来显然让局面复杂起来。青草味很好闻，但此时只会让科克的情欲越来越强烈。他好不容易从渴望中找回最后一丝理智，挤出一句话：“请帮忙去医务室拿抑制剂，万分感谢。”

没有脚步声，萨乌尔没有动。

科克以为自己的表达不够清晰，于是又尽全力描述道：“医务室左边第二个柜子第三个抽屉，锁请你撬一下，我知道你能行。谢谢。”

但萨乌尔还是没有动。

“你在发情。”

“我当然知道，所以呢？”

“生理课时我学到，发情的omega如果不及时做爱是会有危险的。”

科克沉默了。确实，他不得不承认这一点。也正因为这一点，他发现来者是萨乌尔时，心里有一丝庆幸。但自尊心和某种害羞的心理还是让科克选择了抑制剂，尽管他心里清楚，这种情况下它是不可能有效果的。 

“抑制剂。”他仍然说道。

萨乌尔却下了决心。他仍站在原地，斩钉截铁地拒绝：“不行。你明知道会有危险。”

而且萨乌尔不得不说，在欲望强烈的发情期omega面前，几乎没有alpha能抵挡得住，更何况这还是科克。

于是萨乌尔缓和一下语气，继续说：“这真的没什么，就当成朋友之间的一点帮助，好吗？”

科克没有动静。

萨乌尔认为他在犹豫，又加了一句：“但我至少可以告诉你，对具有多年撬锁经验的我来说，卫生间的门真的小菜一碟。”

出乎他的意料，门开了。

一切都太快了，科克想，场面如此迷幻，大大出乎意料。他的嘴含住萨乌尔的阴茎，舌头轻轻舔着对方的龟头。萨乌尔的手按在科克的头上，使他本能性地向上看，可面对萨乌尔的眼睛，他又有些畏缩了，只好努力让自己的目光散开来，尝试不注意任何事。

但这却让信息素的引导更强烈了，科克感觉到自己的后穴不断涌出液体，体内的腺体叫嚣着，身体被填满的欲望越来越强烈。他只得更加专注于嘴上的工作，顺便在心中祈求着萨乌尔的动作能够快一点。

性欲从科克的大脑散出，同样传递给了萨乌尔。科克温暖而柔软的舌头搅得萨乌尔心头痒痒的，他朝科克的脸看去，却立即沉溺于对方恍惚的眼神中。这不太好，萨乌尔心想着，同时发现自己彻底地硬了。攻占的欲望充满了萨乌尔的全身，他开口：“是时候了。”

科克把头抬起，发现萨乌尔在自己面前蹲下来。他的下巴被对方的手指轻轻托住，眼看萨乌尔的脸越凑越近，科克闭上眼睛。

但萨乌尔突然犹豫了。他试探道：“所以，我可以吻你吗？”

科克带着疑惑睁开眼睛：“为什么一个即将要操我的人会问出这种话？”

“我担心你不愿意。”萨乌尔的声音中包含着关切，“毕竟一般恋人间才会有这种举动。”

“如果是你，我不介意。”科克摇摇头，晕乎乎的同时却感到一丝莫名的温暖。

于是萨乌尔吻上了科克。这是一个极具侵略性的吻，燥热中，科克感觉自己快要窒息了。信息素交融在一起，碰撞出更为激烈的欲望，两人都已迫不及待了。

萨乌尔近乎粗暴地脱下科克的衣服，随即听到请求：

“萨乌，快……”

萨乌尔的手指伸入科克的后穴，打断了这句话。这对科克来说似乎有些突然。他忍不住长叹一声，包含着惊讶和疼痛，好像又怀有几分期待。萨乌尔发现自己的心仿佛被科克的叹息声揪住了。他把注意力放回手指上，显然，大量的淫液为萨乌尔带来许多帮助，他又顺理成章地在后穴中放入两根手指。

随着手指轻柔地扩张，科克的呼吸愈发急促起来。萨乌尔感受到了科克的期待，于是他从后穴中抽出手指，握住自己恭候已久的性器，将它对准即将进入的地方。

萨乌尔挺身向前。

科克发觉自己在一点一点地被填满。穴道本能性地收缩，带领阴茎向前顶，直至深入地到达腺体。阴茎不断刺激着穴道周围敏感的神经，使科克不禁小声喘息起来。但喘息声却让萨乌尔更加兴奋了，他感受到自己正被科克的身体轻轻地吮吸，于是他加快了动作。

科克明显吃了一惊，腺体被阴茎一下下地顶着，带来了更强烈的疼痛，还伴随着几分快感。萨乌尔的气息扑打在科克的耳朵上，湿热而急促，科克感受到了扑面而来的强烈情欲。但萨乌尔的攻击实在太过猛烈了，快感、痛感和一丝羞耻混杂在一起，让科克忍不住发出几声呻吟。

“痛吗？”萨乌尔突然问。

突如其来的关照为科克带来一丝感动，但他仍说：“没关系，按你喜欢的来就好了。”  
萨乌尔的动作却温柔了几分。他用胳膊轻轻搂住对方，身体贴近科克，尝试让对方的疼痛不那么强烈。

感觉大致没有变，但科克感受到了安全感。萨乌尔的阴茎仍然插在他的身体里，可与先前不同的是，此时科克感受到的是萨乌尔的全部。这种特别的安全感让科克的心莫名柔软了下来。

“萨乌尔。”科克叫唤着，发现在感动中，声音好像带着一丝哭腔。

“嗯？”萨乌尔却慌了神，“你不喜欢这样吗？如果你不喜欢就随时和我说，我会停下的。”

“没有，而是恰恰相反。我只是心情有点……”

“过于敏感了？”

“差不多吧。但你知道吗，和你做爱是一件很特别的事。”

“为什么？”科克的话又让萨乌尔感到兴奋，“还有，我是不是应该谢谢你？”

“该说谢谢的应该是我。”科克顿了一下，感受到体内阴茎缓慢却坚决的抽送。不知为何，他回想起与萨乌尔相处的种种画面。脑海中，萨乌尔朝他笑了一下，萨乌尔给他传球，萨乌尔朝他招手……每一幅画面似乎都很平凡，但在科克眼中却是特别的--他们似乎不再是alpha和omega，简直就是两个友好相处的普通人。和萨乌尔在一起，身为omega的缺陷对科克来说，几乎不复存在了。

于是科克又继续道，“你可能没有觉得，但是这个奇怪的世界对omega好像不是特别公平。”

“性别仿佛限定了我们的职业发展，也阻碍了我们的正常生活。有时仅仅因为性别的原因，我们就不得不屈服于现实，或是屈服于某个强大的alpha。

“但萨乌尔，你能给我不一样的感觉。和你在一起，我感觉我们的身份不仅是alpha和omega，也是两个普通的做爱的人。我能从你身上感受到爱—或是某种类似爱的东西。而这种东西，足以消除我们间的不平等。

“和你在一起，我真的很舒服。”

“科克。”萨乌尔轻声叫着。他更用力地搂住科克，并尝试往更深处挺进。

阴茎在科克的身体里冲撞着，科克的脑子里交织着无数种情感。他感觉晕乎乎的，这既有生理原因，又因为心里充满了对对方的渴望。

“标记我吧。”科克终于开口。

萨乌尔也很想这样做，但他明白他不能。于是他轻轻地对科克说：“对不起。”

科克的手却爬上了萨乌尔的肩，他努力抱住萨乌尔，请求着：“萨乌，不要丢下我一个人。”

好吧，临时标记还是可以的，萨乌尔心中一动，这样想到。于是他俯下身，轻轻咬了一下科克的脖子。

科克被前所未有的满足填满。他闭上眼睛，体会着无尽的快感。最终，萨乌尔一次次冲击带来的欢愉与心中盈满的爱，将科克送上了顶峰。

科克回过神来时，发现自己趴在萨乌尔的怀里。

“感觉好点了吗？”萨乌尔揉揉科克的头，“顺便说一句，我没有解决在你的生殖腔里，所以你不用担心。”

科克的耳朵红了。

“萨乌尔，现在你怎么办？”

“我？当然是和队医打声报告，然后把你抱回家。”

“等等，什么？”

“你知道，发情期还长着呢。”

萨乌尔满意地看到科克的脸彻底红了。

“萨乌，你确定这只是朋友间的一点帮助吗？”

“不管是朋友间还是恋人间，帮忙当然是要帮到底啦。”


End file.
